cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 178: Island Awaiting the Wind/@comment-9801674-20140621065918
I'm getting so bored of that same ol' opening. Welcome back to Cardfight Vanguard, something something Mate side. Last time...yeah, I don't wanna talk about last time, worst episode so far. The main characters back at Card Capital know it too. Seems they're back in their ol' slump from the time Neve and Gaillard beat them for the first time, only worse because the traitorous scum and Aichi shoo'd them away. So it's time to mope around, right? NOPE! Naoki doesn't think so anyway, and Kamui is with him. He says that he's going to try to reach Aichi again, however with the Quatre Knights still about, they have a tough road ahead. So they decide to train, again, and get stronger, again. I'm beginning to see a pattern here. But they'll need a strong fighter. They'd ask Ren, but said he wouldn't help for some reason. They'd ask Koutei but Bushiroad still hates him and wrote him out of the plot. Again. Why does Koutei always have to be stuck on that school bus? :/ So who else is left? Team SIT? .....AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aaaah, I needed that laugh. Nah, Naoki decides it'll be Leon, and my goodness your milage my vary on that claim, but enough about that. Naoki SOMEHOW gets Leon's phone number, against all logic, and manages to reach him. Leon, being the nice guy that he is now, accepts, and the group is ready to go...except for Kai and Misaki, who both want to stay to sort things out. Naoki and the others won't accept that, even with Miwa's intervention. But Shin comes along and convinces them otherwise...and even has tickets prepared in advance. How the heck...? Well, regardless, we're on our way...to where you may ask? ....I thought he never wanted to come back here, and better question: Where's the elder? Alright, Bushiroad, guess we'll play it your way. We're on our way to Fantasy Island! Where all your dreams (or nightmares) come true. Leon greets the guests and takes them to some open rooms where they'll be staying for a while. That's right, this season's camping/cooking trip is on Leon's magical island. What a twist. Also Kai confronts Leon, claiming he still remembers Aichi too. Much like Ren, he's simply watching everything...Bushiroad, where are you going with this? And why do I REALLY get the feeling I'm going to end up extremely mad at this resolution? So now we're at Kamui and Naoki's training, with Miwa still sitting out...you'll have to give him something eventually, guys. Wow, I'm making a lot of call outs to the company, aren't I? Well, regardless, Naoki ends up whooped by Leon, about 4 or 5 times. Leon stops, telling Naoki that as long as he doesn't understand his own wind (aka strength in Leon speak), any more fights would be a waste of their time. So he sets Naoki on a quest to reach out to a small island, after he's done that, then they'll fight again. Ya know, Leon, you could take advantage of this and have him do some chores while you're at it. :P So Naoki decides to ponder on how to reach the island, and attempts to get to it the old fashioned way: Swimming! Too bad the currents are pushing him back. Then Kamui joins in on the fun, and decides to make a few plans with him to reach for the island...and all of them fail. Geez, they make the victims in Gilligan's Isle look lucky. They spot Sharlene in the distance, who can do the impossible and row around the very island they were trying to reach. But how can she make it so easy? Well, after a few moments of silence, Naoki finds the answer to that question, and before Leon knew it, the two had returned with fruit only found on that stray island. So it looks like Naoki's earned that fight! Naoki's Narukami and Leon's Aqua Force have another rematch! Leon rides his good ol' Tetra, who seemed to have recieved a promotion! Good for him, glad to see he kept his tie too. Then Naoki rides his good ol' Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Drag...wait, Buster?...did Bushiroad seriously pull a Street Fighter Turbo Edition move? Yeah, they did. They buffed up Big Bang Knuckle a lot, and allowed him to attack practically the entire field with a Legion...yeah, he's nuts now. But even with a field wipe, it didn't slow Leon down, and with Tetra-Burst's Legion, he was able to beat Naoki AGAIN. That's right, even with his new found answer, he STILL couldn't beat Leon. Yikes... But what did Naoki learn? Not to be so reckless. Brash moves and walking headlong into danger doesn't always work. In the heat of battle, one must adapt to the ever changing currents to find victory among the chaos. Naoki and Kamui realized that when they tried fighting against the waves, so they went with the flow instead, and that got them to the island. Naoki may have lost this match, but it's brought him closer to his own strength. That's my bro. :3 With the guys celebrating their victory meal, what else is in store for their training? And what about Kai and Misaki? Will they find their answers just as easily? It's gonna be a splash for one of them, that's for sure. See you guys next time, stay frosting! ---- Mate Counter: Coming soon, sorry guys.